


It Doesn't Always Start with a Kiss

by fikiwiki



Category: Adam Levine - Fandom, Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fikiwiki/pseuds/fikiwiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't quite let himself think about the fact that his good friend, maybe even his best friend was sucking him off, that his lips were tight around Adams cock, and that it didnt feel like something Blake hadn't done before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Always Start with a Kiss

He was leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms folded across his chest waiting for an explanation which Blake wasn't quite sure how to give or if he should even have to.

“It's not a big deal, Adam. People do all sorts of things when they're drunk...” which was only half true. Blake had been drunk more times than he could count...but that night he knew he wasn't. He'd had a few, enough to loosen up a bit but he wasn't drunk or even close to drunk. 

“It is a big deal! Bros don’t suck each others dicks generally...you know... drunk or otherwise!” Adam bit back but even if he was pissed Blake was happy to finally hear him speak. He knew Adam was right, he knew he couldn't shrug it off as just some drunken antic taken too far. What he felt about that night what he remembered to be true was that it wasn't so much lust that made him finally act on some buried or not so buried feelings it was more a desperation. Blake had felt that desperation prickling under his skin that night before he had even gotten to Adams house and it only grew the further the evening went on, the more he made Adam laugh, the more mellow Adam got with each shot and then Adams shirt was off exclaiming he needed a dip in the pool. Blake had seen Adam shirtless hundreds of times but it seemed so purposeful to him like Adam could feel what Blake was trying to conceal. 

Adam had slumped back into a poolside lounge chair lazily throwing his head back and some how him just lying there quiet and buzzed created a momentum in Blake that he didn’t expect. He knelt in front of Adam cautiously, slowly before running his hand up Adams thigh. Adam didn’t flinch or recoil he was still until Blake was grasping at the mans cock rubbing his thumb over the head in gentle circles and that got Adams drowsy attention. He gazed down at Blake kneeling before him and there was something expecting in Adams gaze like this was always going to happen spliced with something almost apathetic. Blake decided to take this recognition as approval and he acted quickly partly because he was anxious and excited but mostly he wanted to finally touch him in this way, he had always wanted to touch him this way and if he paused if he thought about every gesture every move too long he would stop himself and he didn’t want to stop. 

Adam threw his head back and reached his arm up to lay across his eyes as soon as he felt Blakes tongue dance its way from the head of his cock and down the shaft teasingly. It sent a shiver down Adams spine and he couldn't stand to look as he burrowed his face further into his fore arm. He didn’t want to see those stupid sincere eyes staring up at him, seeing thru him because if he didn’t look It didn’t have to feel real. It was more like a fever dream, like everything around him was humming and swaying. He couldn't quite let himself think about the fact that his good friend, maybe even his best friend was sucking him off, that his lips were tight around Adams cock, and that it didnt feel like something Blake hadn't done before. Adam couldn't stop himself from pumping his hips, needing to get release like the harder he thrust the less he had to think, the more he felt in control. He liked hearing Blake gag on him. It didnt take long for Adam to cum with low growl, and his nails digging into Blakes scalp. All it really boiled down to was a couple minutes of friction and motion, but it was like a haze of sickness was lifted from Blake because whatever else happened after this he had made a move...a messy, maybe stupid move...but it was something and it meant he got to watch this gorgeous otherworldly man lay in front of him limp from exertion and panting so loud in the still night that Blake couldn't hear anything else. Blake had done that, Blake had reduced this person, this sex fueled rock star to a puddle of mush and it felt amazing even if the after effect was Adam eventually wordlessly shuffling off and remaining silent for 3 weeks. 

The only reason Adam was now standing angerly in Blakes kitchen was work because in a matter of days they'd be doing hokey interviews together where every single interviewer was bound to lead with a question about their “bromance” so they needed to clear some air which was proving difficult. Blake was trying to decide which would be the better ice breaker “Who doesnt like getting their dick sucked?” or “ lets pretend this never happened and take the secret to our graves.” but his thoughts were interrupted by Adam loudly sighing as he started to pace the room impatiently waiting for the right words to come to either of them.

“I've fucked models...100's of models...” the statement just hung in the air awkwardly, spiked with anger. It was a useless exercise but Adam wanted to remind Blake of it as much as he wanted to remind himself. It was blatant chest pumping bullshit he might as well have just shouted he loved pussy and left but as stupid as it was he stood his ground, he refused to soften the moment with a joke or a clarifier. 

“I know, Adam” Blake returned gently like he would a little kid. “Look, I'll do whatever you want me to” he added not just to placate his friend, he really would play this however Adam wanted because he needed the limbo to be over with, he had never seen Adam so defensive and it was unbearable. Blake never had much stamina when it came to this kind of emotional discord and he could barely look at Adam without wanting to duck out and just let it go. If it had been anyone else he never would have bothered initiating a get together he would have let the silence stay, he'd have been a professional at work and let things play out but this was something different and he needed Adam to say it, he needed him to tell him to fuck off before he would. 

“I want you to not have gotten me drunk and sucked me off..” Adam charged towards him finally crossing the space between them. His eyes flickered with intensity as he searched Blake for answers.

“Look, I didnt want to upset you....I don't want you to be upset....” Blake stammered before uttering the words that were getting caught in his throat

“...I'm sorry...alright” he threw his hands up as if it was a concession like he had uttered the magic words. He knew he wasn't convincing because even after weeks of reflection he still wasn't sorry he'd done it. Blake turned quickly to pour himself a drink before offering Adam one.

“Yeah...I'm not sure drinking is something we should be doing...considering...”  
“You scared?” Blake asked after slamming back a shot his apology hadn't seemed to work so provoking his friend seemed the next best thing...

Adam responded with a curt “No.” 

“Ok, why don’t we try some of that new age honesty feeling sharing stuff...” Blake offered.  
“You think honesty is new age? Are you actually an idiot?”  
“You know what I mean”  
“Fine... I think you took advantage of a situation...its fucking with my head. You know I just think you're fucked up...” 

Blake took another drink trying to take a beat, trying to be a good docile listener knowing his friend was confused and needed time. Blake wasn't beyond realizing he'd initiated these complicated feelings and that it was good to let Adam talk this out, feel how he feels. But then this this other part of him didnt like taking the blame for it all. He didn’t like the implications that came with that blame. 

“ Ok, Lets get one thing straight here, I didn’t do anything you didn’t want me to do. I didn’t hear you complainin when you were pumping your cock down my throat, Adam. We can play these games if you want to. I can apologize and you can lie to yourself, you can cut me off and flip through underwear catalogs and pick out your next girlfriend if that makes you feel better but you weren’t complainin that night and you weren't wasted....” he kept his eyes trained on Adam who was fiddling with the hem of his shirt buying time but not seeming as phased as Blake thought he'd be. He expected Adam to be reverent or apologetic or maybe even angry after such an awe inspiring truth bomb. 

“Wow, dont hold back Shelton...” Adam smirked with a hint of a laugh under his breath deciding to go with a dismissive response.  
“Say it” Blake quietly demanded refusing to let Adam off the hook.  
“No”  
“Cmon,...”  
“Jesus....fine...you're right, ok...Is that what you want?”  
“Yeah” 

One of the more endearing things about Blake was that he was like a giant giraffe Adam thought as the larger man strode toward him in two or 3 giant steps. One of the less endearing things about Blake was the shit eating smirk he got when he was right. 

“You're a smug asshole...you're like Biff Tannen except some how worse...just a big giant giraffe looking mother fucker...” Adam aped angry as Blake let out that laugh that basically sounded like a hillbilly Santa Clause which without fail always got Adam kind of hysterical. 

“You bring up Biff Tannen from Back to the Future kind of a lot...more than the average person...I dont know if you know that about yourself...but its very sexy” Blakes eyes did that intense I know I've charmed you with my flirty humor thing he always seemed to do. 

Making Adam laugh always gave Blake a sort of high. There was skill to it, Adam was mercurial on the best of days but Blake always knew even when Adam was at his grouchiest how to hammer away at him until Adam was making fart jokes with him and wheezing from laughter. There was a power to it in a way and nothing had really rivaled the feeling of it for Blake until the night he made Adam cum. Blake was yearning to do it again, having been allowed access to Adam in that way made him greedy for more. He knew they were in a delicate dance he really was just beginning to win Adam around, he only just got them back into their comfortable flirty banter but he knew he had to grab for a little more. He held his arms out in a lets hug it out kind of way which as always Adam accommodated letting his head rest on the larger mans shoulder. Blake engulfed him in his embrace letting his hand rest on the back of Adams head while the other hand made the daring adventure towards Adams ass. At first it was a light graze but turned into openly cupping ass.

He felt weak in Blakes arms. He could feel him inching closer and he felt like he should protest and wag a finger at Blake, remind him of their wives or something, anything else but Adam didn’t stir, he didn't pull away because he was tired and they were alone so he let himself go.

“Just fuck me up already” Adam breathed into Blakes shoulder. 

Blake pulled back to place a hand on Adams cheek, to search his friends face for confirmation which he got when Adam slid Blakes hand from his face down to his cock.

“C'mon...” Adam urged with a nod of his head. Blake felt the length of Adams stiff cock through his jeans before hurriedly tugging his pants just below Adams ass and releasing Adams erection, running his hand along the shaft making Adam shake. Blake couldn't help but grin widely before ducking down to plant kiss on Adams lips but before he could make contact Adam bobbed his head away. There was something more intimate about a kiss, blow jobs and fucking and all that...that was about getting off but making out it didn’t feel as quick and dirty it felt more like a commitment. Which Adam realized was absurd because he had kissed hundreds of groupies and model one night stands but that thing in the back of his head that bit of false masculinity was screaming at him to keep this as cool and level headed as possible so in a grand attempt at distraction Adam swiftly slid his hand down the front of Blakes pants. He didn't get far before Blake had Adams wrist in his grip.

“I cant kiss you?” Blake asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. It was such an arbitrary stopping point and Blake was dumbfounded by it but one of the things he liked about Adam was his unpredictability. 

“On second thought I am gonna need that drink...” Adam freed himself from Blakes grip and sauntered off, Blake followed closely as usual trying to keep up with Adams shifts. 

“You gonna leave me hangin?” Blake whispered as he sidled up behind Adam and laid his hands on his hips letting them travel while Adam drank a little liquid courage, setting one up and knocking it back three times over. 

As if to answer Blakes question Adam shifted around in Blakes arms and made quick work of kicking off his already disheveled jeans and getting Blakes pants pulled down enough so Adam could palm Blakes cock. Blake bit his way along Adams neck and more importantly he got to glide his hands over Adams perfect bare ass. He kneaded into it desperate and wanting. 

Adam broke the hold between them to slowly take off his shirt making a big show of removing the last piece of his clothing. Even in his state of sporadic unease Adam was still a performer. Blake drank it in clearly appreciative of the show. 

“Okay, okay...we need some things...stay here..” Blake hurried off on an important mission  
“Come back naked, Cowboy.” Adam ordered after him playfully

After some hectic banging around Blake emerged looking somewhat defeated “So....uh...we don't exactly have any actual lube in the house so I figure we could use this..” he held up a bottle of olive oil with a shrug.

“What no ranch dressing or....” Adam trailed off with a pretty wicked eye roll

Blake could feel the moment getting away from him like this could all devolve into jokes which usually would have been welcome but he was bothered by the idea that if they didnt try this now, whatever it was they were doing that it might never come back around again so he sacrificed a pretty sweet come back involving a toss your salad joke because he needed to get this back on track. The mood in the room had already changed. Adam had always been easily distracted and Blake could feel they were two seconds away from him reaching for his phone or some other bullshit so Blake took a daring manly approach

“I'm gonna fuck you” he uttered confidently as he marched forward with a steeled fervent glare.

Adam breathed a long sigh staring back at Blake, matching his intensity and he decided this worked for him...this kind of declaration and the push and pull play it implied went straight to his cock in a way he hadn't expected. 

“Make me” Adam challenged but it really wasn't one, he just wanted to charge Blake up more he wanted him to hurry up. He wanted more of something he wasn't even sure of. Blake met his challenge as he pushed Adams front over a kitchen counter. 

“You...done this before...” Blake asked still in the machismo tone he'd been sporting but he was revealing himself. 

Adam didn't know how to answer. He could feel this warmth in his stomach and he wondered if that was how everyone felt when they were about to get fucked, it wasn't exactly nerves or fear it was something else entirely and he just wanted to focus on that but now he was faced with this question and he wasn't sure what would sound less weak in this situation. He hadn't had a cock up his ass before... he was an open guy he'd had things up there in sexual play situations with girls but no he had never taken a dick but admitting that would put them in a weird pseudo virgin situation that he didn’t have patience for but then lying and implying he'd been banged by loads of guys just typically didnt seem like something worth saying either. 

“do it already, you hick piece of shit” Adam huffed hoping it would definitively end all questions which it did but it also earned him a light swat on his ass. Adam craned his head back only to see Blake more amused than anything else. Adam had over sold his provocation and Blake was delighting in his use of the word “hick” and his eyes were dancing with laughter but he stayed the course because he knew thats what Adam wanted. So he unscrewed the bottle olive oil pouring it liberally onto his cock and fingering it hurriedly into Adam. The oil wasn't ideal it was messy and weird but it got the job done as Blake lined up and sunk the head of his cock ever so slowly inside Adam. He stilled as he felt Adam tighten.

“Go on...” Adam prodded

The long, guttural groan that escaped Adams lips as Blake slid the shaft steadily inside was almost loud enough to startle the both of them. Adam found that the pain wasn't as bad people made it out to be. He had half expected it would feel like he was being pulled apart but it was just the ache of opening up and he was discovering he liked the ache of it. 

"Shit." Blake uttered quietly as he buried himself to the root. He paused again but not so much for Adam as for himself to appreciate what was before him. He smoothed has hand from Adams shoulder where he had been holding steady down to lightly stroke his ass. He wanted to see this picture behind his eyes for a long time, he wanted to remember every detailed of being buried deep inside of him. 

Adam became restless beneath him wriggling his ass uselessly, being he was pinned against a counter he didn't achieve much movement. Blake taunted him by holding Adams hips still inhibiting him further. He laid a sweet kiss on his friends shoulder. He could feel Adam gearing up, he knew what was about to be unleashed in his direction and before Adam could get a word out Blake finally began to move which replaced whatever rantings Adam was on the verge of with serene moans. Blake reached around gliding his still slick hand over Adams cock while steadily thumping inside of him. 

Adam slammed his fist against the counter letting out a noise that was hard to describe but it matched the immense pleasure he was feeling that was also hard to describe. His knees began to buckle and Blake helped to quickly usher him to the floor onto his knees. Adam spread out on all fours, back arched like a cat while his hole stretched around Blake's dick. Blake grabbed onto Adams shoulders and lent back, changing the angle as he drove in a few hard strokes before leveling out to more even thrusts. Adam moved with him, head bowed as he writhed and panted beneath Blake. 

“I wanna kiss you” Blake breathed pausing again inside Adam but not out of a need for power or to taunt him this time. He just wanted to see Adam, he wanted badly to taste his mouth.  
“Fuck off” Adam sneered thumping back hard into Blake but it was of no use because Blake was pulling out and flipping Adam over onto his back before Adam could even resist. Blake dug his fingers into Adams thighs as he climbed his way up Adams body until they were chest to chest, Adam instinctively turned his head away. Blake pressed his lips to Adams cheek 

“please...”  
“after...after...” Adam pleaded quietly as Blake trailed kisses from Adams neck to his chest.  
“look at me.”  
Adam let out a nervous laugh before doing what was requested and meeting Blakes eye. He hooked his legs around Blakes waist rubbing up against his crotch trying to get back to the task at hand. 

Blake pushed back in deep inside his friend. Adam wrenched his eyes closed and Blake seized the chance to catch Adams mouth in a groan. He kissed him fiercely and deeply. Adam gave in letting his tongue play against Blakes before biting down on Blakes bottom lip as they pulled apart. Adam let his head fling back against the floor as Blakes rhythm became ragged and uneven. He felt like he wasn’t in the room anymore as he slammed into Adam. “I love you...I love you....” Blake groaned over and over as he came with a shutter. Adam was still furiously fisting his own cock close to cumming himself. Blake swatted Adams hand away and took Adams cock in his mouth, sucking and slurping until he felt Adams warm load pool down his throat. 

Blake could feel his sweat soaked body getting heavy with exhaustion as he collapsed on top of Adam. He swiped his hand under the back of Adams head to hug him close to his chest before gently laying a kiss on Adams forehead. 

“Jesus you're like a sasquatch” Adam playfully whined “I'm in like a sweaty Blake cocoon...”  
They both laughed in that silly over tired kind of way.  
“You want me to move?”  
“Nah... I think I'm coming around” Adam said cheekily as he reached around to grope Blakes ass with one hand...  
“You're not done?”  
“I'm never tired...you know that”  
“sleep now...that...later...” 

Adam playfully patted his own chest to jokingly signal for Blake to lay his head there which Blake complied with after some repositioning. The gesture went form lighthearted to a sort of sentimental comfort. There were a lot of unasked questions swirling around them. Adam kept hearing Blakes breathy I love you's in his head wondering if Blake meant them before ultimately deciding he didn’t want to know either way, he didn’t want to think about what would happen next either.

“Mick and Bowie fucked...so theres that” Adam suddenly mused aloud after a moment  
“Which one are you in this scenario....which one am I” Blake absentmindedly replied before letting out a chuckle.  
“I don't know...”


End file.
